beyond_the_bounds_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 7: Amalgam's Assignment
"Do this, do that... What, are your legs broken?! Oh! Right. You don't have legs." Admin's Words Personally, I quite liked this episode's puzzles. I wonder if you'll share this sentiment? As I've mentioned in the 'Walkthroughs' page, do use these walkthroughs when you're really stuck, and tried everything you've thought of doing. That way, you truly get the most out of the game! And so the story progresses... Cube Entrance * Enter the cube, or maze. Cube * Look at the map, and figure your way out! I'm probably coming off as really naggy, but especially for this episode, do consult this walkthrough when you're really stuck. * Here's a picture of the map: The green door is the exit, and the orange label is your current location. A thing to note is that as you enter a different room, your (the player's) view does not change; i.e. your view of the room is fixed and does not change as Lantern's would when he enters the room. For example, heading from the room in the left corner to the right would have you taking the right door, then straight ahead if you were personally in the maze. However, in this game you would take the right door twice. Just in case, the solution is: right, right, forward, forward, left, left. And now we find out that there are more floors. Well, nothing to be surprised at I suppose; it'll be too easy otherwise, no? Cube (Second floor) * Here's the map for the second floor: I don't think it's hard to figure out, but the new symbols are as such: The coloured doors require you to 'obtain' the respective keys (the orbs with the key symbol) to pass through. So here's the steps to conquer this floor: # Forward, forward, right, back, back and touch the blue orb. # Forward, forward and right. # Right, back, back, left and touch the purple orb. # Right, forward, forward, left and straight. # Then right. Cube (Third floor) * Here's the map for the third floor: New symbols: Orange skulls, as you'd expect, are rooms that you shouldn't enter. You can try, and you won't die though. The light blue ovals are teleportation devices. Here are the steps: # Straight, left, left and touch the blue orb. # Head right thrice, straight once, right again and straight again. # Jump into the teleporter. # Head right, straight, right and straight. Touch the purple orb. # Head back, left, back, left and go through the teleporter again. # Head back, left twice and straight. * Head up the stairs. Cube Core * Place Amalgam to its main body. Cube Now for the chasing! As told, follow the arrows. * Touch Amalgam to the virus fragment. * Combine the First Virus Fragment ''and the ''Decoder. * If you're able to remember the doors you passed through, you would realise that the left arrow would lead you into a skull room, so follow the arrow heading back. * You'll end up at the first room in the third floor, so consult the map that's there. * And head left. * Neutralise the second fragment with Amalgam. * Continue following the arrows, and head right when presented with conflicting directions. * After jumping through the teleporter, consult the map above. * Or just head right, then up. * Neutralise the third fragment. Now you've to match the message repeated by the door with the messages from the virus fragments. * The correct order in which to use the fragments is: second, first and third. * Head into the now open doorway. Cube (Unknown area) Here's the map of the unknown area: * Just wander around, and you'll find pieces of the virus. Neutralise them using Amalgam. * Every time a fragment is found, Amalgam will make a new map; but I won't bother uploading every single map update. * You should find four fragments in total: here're the locations of the fragments. * Note that I marked the very first map, so you still need to check Amalgam's map updates to know which rooms to avoid. * Once all four fragments are found, head to the room marked with the green door. * Break down the firewall in the same way as the first. * Here's the order: # ...Division brings disorder. # ...I terminate division. # ...They made me what I am. # ...History shall forgive me. * Head through the doorway. Inside the Cube * Use the First Piece of Virus, followed by the Second Piece of Virus. * Take the core of the virus from the box. * Jump into the teleporter. Metron Incinerator Room * Pick up the plasma cutter, metron and chain. * Combine the Worn-out Plasma Cutter with the Small Metron. * Hook the Chain onto the door of the metron chamber door. * Then hook the Tip of the Chain to the blue weight. * Cut the red wire with the Plasma Cutter. * Get a metron from the open door. * Tap on the blue compartment on the right side of the metron incinerator to open it, then place the Huge Metron between the red hooks. * Then put the ''Virus' Core ''into the metron incinerator. * Head out through the left side. Cube Entrance Oh Nene, you darling. * Head into the maze. Cube Core * Put Amalgam into its central body. And that's it! As another user left as feedback: 'Fu** Amalgam I know you was evil'... well see you next episode! Category:Walkthrough